


Beautiful Stranger

by anuminis



Series: SGA Art Shindig 2011 [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for the <a href="http://sgaartvalentine.livejournal.com/34739.html">SGA Art Shindig</a> 2011. Prompt by mific "The Team on a very alien world, under an alien sky. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Stranger

[   
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/SGA%20Art%20Shindig/alien-world-wallpaper-1.png)

[   
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/SGA%20Art%20Shindig/alien-world_large-1.jpg)


End file.
